Promises, Promises
Promises, Promises from Promises, Promises is featured in What the World Needs Now, the sixth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Rachel. Rachel asks Mercedes to take over the glee club. Mercedes asks her about Kurt and she says she doesn't want Kurt to do a musical lesson. She gives Mercedes the broadway pamphlet. Realizing that she is doing the broadway audition, Mercedes exclaims happily. Shortly after Rachel thanks her, Rachel begins to breakdown, fearing she might fail again. Mercedes ask her what is happening. She replies that she's scared, explaining when she was in high school and everybody laughed at her, she would just ignored it because she knew she would show them she's not a joke. But now she believes she's a joke and doesn't want to fail. Mercedes comfrots her, saying that she's not a joke especially when she's singing, and getting up again is the hardest part of failing. Mercedes stating things Rachel needs to remember, and Rachel leave the choir room and waves at Mercedes as she sings the song. In New York, she enters the audition room, performing the song powerfully. As the song ends, the judges claps for her and she is happy. Lyrics Rachel: Promises, promises I'm all through with promises, promises now I don't know how I got the nerve to walk out If I shout, remember I feel free Now I can look at myself and be proud I'm laughing out loud Oh, promises, promises This is where those promises, promises end I don't pretend that what was wrong can be right Every night I'll sleep now, no more lies Things that I promised myself fell apart But I found my heart Oh, promises, their kind of promises, can just destroy a life Oh, promises, those kind of promises, take all the joy from life Oh, promises, promises, my kind of promises Can lead to joy and hope and love Yes, love Every night I sleep now, no more lies Things that I promised myself fell apart But I found my heart Oh, promises, their kind of promises can just destroy a life Oh, promises, those kind of promises take all the joy from life Oh, promises, promises, my kind of promises Can lead to joy and hope and love Yes, love Trivia *With this performance, Rachel has been featured in all songs from Promises, Promises, along with Turkey Lurkey Time (used in a mash-up) and I'll Never Fall In Love Again. Errors *In the final note, Rachel's hands go up, then they're down, and then they're up again. *Rachel enters to the theater with a suitcase, but when she enters into the hall she has only a purse. Gallery Pprachel1.gif Pprachel2.gif Pprachel3.gif Pprachel4.gif Tumblr nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo3 250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_nf7av3nchi1ql1znmo1_250.png B2rQi86CEAA1cn4.jpg B2rQjFcCQAEuFYB.jpg B2rRFcbCMAA2DEQ.jpg B2rRFddCQAA0-c1.jpg B2rRFRMCEAAbhOq.jpg B2rRFYFCIAAf8MO.jpg 10404243 864240850300136 7206324823320216055 n.png Tumblr njdwzckOaZ1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr njdwzckOaZ1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr njdwzckOaZ1ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr njdwzckOaZ1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nnxthjSez01ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love